1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible flat cable connector fixing structure, and more particularly, to a flexible flat cable connector fixing structure which can raise the pulling force between the flexible flat cable and the connector to raise the usage stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flexible flat cable (FFC) is widely used in the electronic devices because it can be bended. Furthermore, a connector is often set on an end of the FFC to be plugged into the electronic device such that the FFC can be electrically connected to the electronic device. Please refer to FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B, these figures depict an FFC connector according to the related art. The FFC connector comprises a FFC 100, a first connector 200, and a second connector 300. The FFC 100 is composed of a plurality of conductive cables, and comprises a first cable end 101 and a second cable end 102. The first connector 200 comprises a first slot 210, a plurality of contacts 220, a first circuit board 230, and a back cover 240. The first slot 210 comprises a plurality of passageways 211 and a top plate 212 positioned at the top of the slot 210. A pulling part 250 is fixedly hitched on the top plate 212. The contacts 220 are plugged into the passageways 211. The contacts 220 comprise first conductive legs 221 on one ends and second conductive legs 222 on the other ends. The first circuit board 230 comprise a plurality of conducting portions 231 for conductively fixed (ex: soldered) with the second conductive legs 222 of the contacts 220. The back cover 240 covers the back of the first slot 210. The back cover 240 comprises a top trench 241 on the above of the back cover 240 and a lower trench 242 on the lower of the back cover 240. The second connector 300 is positioned on the second circuit board 310, and comprises a second slot 320 and a plurality of contacts 321. When they are assembled, the first cable end 101 of the FFC 100 is conductively fixed on the front end of the first circuit board 230 and stretches out via the top trench 241 of the back cover 240. The second cable end 102 is electrically connected to the contacts 321 of the second connector 300.
The above-mentioned connector has its disadvantages. For example, the FFC 100 can directly stretch out via the top trench 241 of the back cover 240. However, the FFC 100 is not supported by any components. If the FFC 100 is pulled by a pulling force, the connection portions of the FFC 100 are easily damaged or pulled apart such that the electrical connection or transmission may be ruined. Therefore, how to improve the current design is a new question in this industry.
Therefore, the applicants consider the above-mentioned disadvantages of the current design, and want to develop a FFC connector fixing structure having better fixing and supporting characteristics which can raise the capability of resisting pulling force. In the following disclosure, the present invention will be introduced.